The Love Triangle
by cookiemonster426
Summary: Katniss and her sister Prim travel to Hawaii so their mom can pay of the mortgage debt. What will happen when Katniss meets hot surfer Cato and sweet pastry chef Peeta? Who will win her heart over in the end? Eventually Katniss and Cato. Modern day time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I'm probably not the best author. Hope you guys like it. :)**

Katniss POV.

"Prim!" Hurry up or we are gonna miss the plane!" _Okay Katniss calm down…. Calm down. If we miss the flight we just have to book the next one no biggy. _

"Prim!" I yelled anxiously. _Crap. _ " I'm coming okay. Just calm down. We have like…an hour!" she says with a distressed facial expression. "Why did you call me down?"

" I told you to come down so I can tell you the reason why we are moving to Hawaii." She now has tears forming in her eyes and I know that she is about to have a major meltdown. "W-what is the real r-reason why?" she says stuttering, trying to find her words. "Well… " I say. " She has to work at the hospital to pay off the mortgage for the house." I say. "She's going to be here for a couple of years before we can see her again."

" But she said that… that the doctor she was dating was going to pay for it!" she says with tears streaming down her face, unable to stop. "That bastard! That jerk!" Now with her hands on her face, elbows on her knees she is sobbing like no tomorrow.

"Prim, it's okay. Shhh it's going to be okay." I say trying to comfort her before she passes out because of exhaustion.

It's been over twenty minutes and we have to leave soon so we can board the plane without being in a rush. We pack all of our bags into the cab and say our goodbyes to our neighbors including Gale and Madge.

"At least I'll be able to see Johanna and Clove once we are out of the airport'' I say to myself. We have already said our farewells to our mom the day before, so when we close the door of the cab there is no turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I want to thank my first 2 reviewers SyrezeDF and InLoveWithHG! You guys are the best! :) Another Chapter for u!**

Katniss POV

"Excuse me, sir?" I say.

"Yes miss." _Thank god! He at least answered me. _"How much longer until we reach LAX?" "Miss, we are going to be puling up in a couple of minutes. So I suggest that you and your friend her start getting ready." he says. He had that kind ring in his voice full of happiness. If I were a cab driver I wouldn't even be talking to anyone unless it was even necessary.

"Ok Prim, we are almost there. Then we have to get checked in and we will be off. Okay?"

"Okay Katniss." she says. It didn't sound one bit happy, so I know she was either upset or just really depressed. "Prim, I promise you that you are going to love in Hawaii! I already made arrangements for school and whom we're going to live with. I hope you can really try to understand." "I do understand Katniss, it's just that it seems that it's going to be a hard adjustment cause I had tons of friends here and I don't know if I can have as many there."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you will make as many friends in Hawaii to have almost the exact amount that you have here! Maybe you can make even more. Do you want to know why?" "Why?" she says. I can tell that she is mesmerized by my words.

"Because you are the sweetest little girl in the world!" I say hugging her as hard as I can to show her how true I am. I can see a blush creeping up on her cheeks turning from a light pink to a light shade of red. "Katniss, can you not call me a little girl? I'm fourteen for goodness sakes!" "And I'm eighteen years old and mom calls me a little girl! Same thing."

"Miss." I'm startled to here the cab drivers voice. I must've forgotten he was even here. "Miss, we are here." "Thank you sir, how much do I owe you?" "Only twenty dollars miss."

After paying the driver we rush out the cab and to unload our bags. I check my watch to see how much more time we have. _Ten Minutes!_

"Prim, we have to hurry! We have ten minutes to check in and board the plane, so we have to hurry!" After thanking the driver we rush into the airport going to the check in. We receive our boarding passes and rush to make it to gate 24. We stop along the way to check the boarding results to see how much longer we have. _5 minutes left. Holy SHIT! _

"Prim, let's have a race."

**Cliffy! I will try to update another chapter today. Hope you guys liked it or if you didn't like it. Let me know if you want anything else to happen in the airport or just go on the plane and straight to Hawaii.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanx for the reviews guys! They mean so much! Srry for the misspelling. I will also try to make the chapters a bit longer for you guys. I'm hoping for a couple more reviews!**

Katniss POV

_5 minutes left. _ "Prim I'll race you to the terminal. The first one there gets to choose where they want to sit on the plane." I say. Amusement flickers in her eyes. She knows that she will be the one to win.

Prim POV

As I listen to what is being said I plan how I attempt to win this race. _Okay, I can run with my duffel bag straight for the gate or I can take the short – cut around the other gates. _I decide to run straight for the gate but I'll have to be quick and try not to run into anyone or else I'm in big trouble.

Katniss POV

"Ready Prim?" That amusement that was in her eyes now is now gone. I know that she is ready to win. "On your mark… Get set… GO!" I sprint off running straight for the terminal with Prim right on my tail. Out of the corner of my eye I see her next to me. _Almost there Katniss…. Wait just let her win._ I slow down making Prim rocket in front in front with a smile claiming victory. Once I am at the terminal I see Prim sitting in a chair waiting for me to come. I offer her my hand to take and head for the front desk to be boarded.

5 Hours Later: Arrival In Maui, Hawaii

Johanna POV

I wait outside of the Kahului Airport with Clove to give them a ride back to my place. " Hasn't their plane landed already!" Clove exclaims. Her face is beet red from the hot sun. _I told her to put on sunscreen, but nooooo. She just had to tell me that she didn't need to be reminded. _I ignore her statement to see two figures hand in hand heading straight towards us. One is bigger than the other with a side braid while the other has two braids on either side of her head. I start running towards them to have them run into me giving me a hug.

"Katniss! Oh my god it's so good to see you!" "It's good to see you too Johanna." she replies with a smile.

"I take that this is your sister Prim, right?" "Yep. This is Prim. Prim this is Johanna."

"So Katniss, do you want to go the beach right now? I hear that there are some hot guys and waves to catch if you know what I mean." I say chuckling to myself.

"Sure." she says. "Let's just put our stuff down at your place and then we can go. By the way, where is Clove? You said that she was going to be driving us?"

"I'm right here." I whip my head around to see a Clove covered in sunscreen on her face which made her look like a ghost. I start laughing with Katniss and Prim. Clove gives us a scowl and starts heading towards her car to pull up to front.

Katniss POV: 30 minutes later at Johanna's house

I'm debating whether to where a turquoise no straps bikini or a purple one. I decide to go with turquoise one cause it's Hawaii. After I change I put on sunscreen and where my brown flip flops and grab a towel just in case I go into the water. Clove, Johanna, and Prim come out of the bathroom one at a time (one after another. Only one can go in) and decide that it's time to go. Since it was only a couple minutes to get there, we decide to walk so that our sunscreen could dry too. We reach the beach in record time and find a place to put our stuff down. Prim heads straight into the water while we set up the towels and take out the football to throw around.

"So, do you guys have any bf's yet?" I say giving each of them a smirk. Clove is the first to reply. "No. Not yet, but I'm pretty sure I have one hooked onto me." "Who is it?" I say with a little bit of excitement. "Well, his name is -"

**SORRY for another cliffy! I blanked out who her boyfriend should be! I'll take a vote on who it should be from the reviews I get.. so the sooner the reviews come in the faster I'll get chapters out. I'm trying to get around 2 chapters a day. J**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Family crisis! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

Katniss POV

"His name is Marvel. He is the sweetest guy on the planet. Like a strawberry!" After saying strawberry she starts to giggle as if she was a little kid all over again._ Clove, please don't get hurt. Whenever you are in a relationship it always ends up bad, but somehow you always get the guy._ I suddenly realize that I haven't been paying attention to where Prim was. I can feel all of the color drain from my face and my body freeze in the place I was standing. I franticly turn to Johanna and Clove and say, "Have any of you guys seen Prim!?" I watch their reaction and see them turn pale as well, but only Clove reacts. She shakily lifts her finger and points towards the water. I see Prim lying on a surfboard being pushed by Cato. I run as fast as I possibly can towards them not caring if I'm getting wet, not caring if the water stings against my fresh cuts while I stumbled across reef tops. All I cared about right now was Prim, and only Prim. When I was close enough Cato says, "Take her to shore. I'll tell you what happened later." I stare into those big blue eyes that mirror the sky perfectly. _Katniss don't stare… don't stare. _I try to fight the urge to look at his whole body, but my own body betrays me. I see his perfectly tanned body, his hard pack of abs, and his messy dirty blonde hair. I return my gaze to his eyes… those sky blue eyes. I return a nod and drag the board toward the shore hoping not to damage it when I drag it through the sand. When I reach our sitting area (not far from the water) I take a look at Prim. She's coughing up water and looks as if she will pass out at any given time. "Johanna, can you watch Prim?" I say. She gives a shaky nod and I make my way up to Cato. He says to me, "I don't believe I've introduced myself." He holds out a hand for me to shake. I give him a firm shake to tell him that I am no soft or a girly girl. "The name is Cato Evans. And your name is…" he says. I can feel his eyes burn into me searching me for an answer.

"Katniss Everdeen. The person that you just saved was my sister Prim. Thank you so much." I watch him give me a smirk. He grabs my hand and pulls me close and says, "You are the prettiest person that I have ever laid my eyes on. And you're welcome." He lets go of my hand leaving me with a deep red blush and an open mouth. _Come on Katniss. I can't believe that you are blushing for this guy!_

Out of nowhere two guys appear next to him.

I recognize one of them as Finnick, and I'm guessing the other one is Marvel cause he's talking to Clove. Finnick holds out his hand for me to shake, which I shake with the same pressure given to Cato. I see him wince in surprise, but recovers quickly giving me a squeeze in return.

"Finnick Odair. And might I say, YOU ARE FINE!" _Come on Katniss, please no more blushing!_I reply as cool as I can, "Thank you, but I've already heard that once enough today." I take a quick glance at Cato and see that he is looking down at the sand attempting to hide the redness on his cheeks. Finnick gives a quick chuckle and elbows Cato saying, "Nice one bro!"

Cato looks up from the sand and says to me, "I never got the chance to tell you what happened! So Prim was swimming too far out where the waves break. I knew that the next wave coming was a big one and that Prim wouldn't be able to swim to shore fast enough. I made my way to Prim trying to help her before the wave could strike. I struck before I could get there, but when I eventually got there I had Prim get onto the board so I could push her to shore. And that's when you jumped in to help Prim." I finally understood the story and why Prim was coughing up water. I look at Prim and see that she is drinking normal water and explaining what had happened to Johanna and Clove. I give a nod to Cato, but he grabs my arm again and pulls me towards him so his mouth is at my ear.

"So do you want my number or something? Maybe I'll see you at school or around. Possibly go out and hang out?'' I pull away in disgust shaking my head and going back towards my friends and Prim. I tell them that we should head back to Johanna's place for dinner. We all agree and start to pack up.

I take one final look at Cato, Finnick, and Marvel. "See ya later boys." I say giving them a wink at the end. _Maybe this won't be too bad after all. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated as much… Getting ready for school so I'm not going to be able to update as much, but I'm not giving up on this story… Hopefully I can update at least once a week if not than at least 3 times a month. Keep reading this story; your comments make me feel so happy!**

Katniss POV: First Day of School

"Hey Prim are you ready to start your first day of school in Hawaii!" I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster. She happily gives me a nod and says, "After school can we go to that bakery down near the beach? I hear that they have really good cupcakes according to Johanna."

"Ya we can go, I'll ask Johanna and Clove during school if they want to come too." She gives me a quick nod before heading out the front door to Clove's car._ We're at least going to be at the same school… Thank God!_ I grab my backpack, close the door of the house, and jump in the car waiting for the day's surprises to come.

Once we get to Panem High we check in at the front desk so we can get our class schedules. Johanna, Clove and I have all of our classes together except for one. We head towards our different first period classes so we're not late. When I enter the classroom, there are paper airplanes flying everywhere people making out in the back, people playing spin the bottle, and truth or dare. _Where the hell is Mr. Abernathy! Stupid English teachers. _I take a seat at the back of the class trying to blend into the class, hoping nobody would notice me. That plan backfired when Marvel, Finnick, and Cato walked through the door. Wearing a green tank top, denim shorts, and a side braid would make me totally recognizable from the day at the beach where I wore the exact same braid. _Surely a lot of girls wear this kind of braid all the time… Please don't look over here, please don't see me. _Another plan that I believed would work, but again backfires. They turn to face me, and I see them smile and start walk towards me.

They plop down in the three seats next to me. Marvel and Finnick on my left, and Cato on my right. _Oh great, right in the middle of the three boys that helped me save Prim and started to flirt with me afterwards. Lucky me._ Right when they sit down our teacher walks in. Or should I say, stumbled in. Cato leans in to whisper in my ear, "He's drunk everyday. He really doesn't care what we do as long as we don't bother him." I shudder at the memory of him doing the same thing at the beach. My shudder was apparently recognizable because he quickly pulled back and said, "Lets play truth or dare!" _Are. You. Damn. Serious._ Right now I feel like crawling under a rock and wanting to die. Finnick, Marvel, and a couple other kids say ya, so we all form a circle in the back of the class. Finnick introduces me to some of them including Rue, Thresh, and Marissa ( People call her Foxface ).

We grab a bottle, Rue spins and it lands on me. " Truth or dare," Rue says. "Truth." I say. " Have you ever kissed a boy?"

" Um… yes." I answer awkwardly. I take the bottle and spin it, which lands on Marissa. "Truth or dare?" "Truth please."

" Okay, why do people call you Foxface." She gives me a shrug and says, "I really don't know." She takes the bottle, spins it, and it lands on Cato.

"Truth or dare?" "Dare!" I look at Marissa who is thinking long and hard.

"We don't have all day you know!" says Marvel. She gives him a glare and returns her gaze back to Cato.

"I dare you to kiss someone of your choice on the mouth." _SHIT! Please don't be me, I really don't want to kiss HIM out of all of the people in this circle._ I see him look around the circle and find that his eyes connected with mine. _You. Have. Got. To. Be. Joking. _ He stands up so he can sit next to me and pulls me onto his lap. He looks into my stormy grey eyes with his sky blue eyes full of regret and comfort. He pulls me into his kiss, so soft, it's too perfect to even be real. His hands get tangled into my loose hair, and then wraps them around my back. My hands are glued onto his neck because I don't want them to roam anywhere. We kiss for a good 10 seconds and finally pull apart, which makes me want even more. He looks back into my eyes searching for an answer as if _"Why didn't you pull back?" _ The bell rings just in time. I quickly grab my bag and rush out of the class heading for my next class trying to hold the tears from streaming down.

Battle training and fighting.


	6. Chapter 6

**AHH! IM SUCH A CRAP ASS AUTHOR, IM SO SORRY FOR NEVER UPDATING THIS STORY... A LOT OF THINGS HAVE BEEN HAPPENING TO ME AND MY FAMILY RECENTLY. SINCE SCHOOL IS ALMOST OUT, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE SINCE SUMMER IS HERE! THANK THE LORD I DONT HAVE SUMMER SCHOOL THIS YEAR. ENOUGH TALK, ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU! XOXO**

**PS. A LOT OF U GUYS WERE WONDERING WHY KATNISS WAS CRYING THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT SHE WAS CRYING CUZ SHE LIKED THE KISS BUT DOESNT LIKE CATO...**

Katniss POV

_STUPID Cato. FML! THAT ASS HOLE, ARROGANT BASTARD. THINKING HE CAN KISS WHO EVER THE HELL HE WANTS... _I was too busy wiping away my tears and mentally cursing myself and HIM when I think Mr. Arrogant himself decides to run up to me.

"Katniss wait!" _Oh fuck no. __**(AN/ SRRY FOR CURSE WORDS...)**_I turn around and say, "WHAT THE H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS DO YOU WANT!?"

"Jesus christ woman, were you intending to break my ear drum?" Clove says, hands over both of her ears to reduce the pain.

"oh shit, sorry Clove. Are you okay?" I say, guilt rushing through me. "I'm fine, just don't do that or Imma pull a knife ok?''

"You got it sista. OH YA I forgot that we had this period together!" "No shit sherlock" she says under her breath. "Bitch i heard that" i say, smirking a little bit. She shakes her head and hip bumps me all the way till the "gym". It's technically a battle arena but with all the saftey stuff and shit. Johanna, Clove, and I could care less about the safety cuz either way we're gonna end up coming home with a bruise or two on our legs, arms, back, or stomach.

When we go into the ''gym" we go to the locker rooms to change out into our uniforms and report out to the mats. Johanna see's us and joins us and we start talking. That is until I hear the door of the gym open and close. _You've got to be freaking serious._

Cato POV

I've got to admit, that kiss was amazing. I couldn't get it out of my head, the way it fit perfectly; like a missing puzzle piece. What surprised me was that she kissed back. She just... I don't know how to explain it, it's like she's the answer to everything you know? But after she ran out of class like that, I knew that she needed some space. I don't know what for, but I just had the need to hold her close, keep her safe. I kept thinking about her while walking to my next period. How her perfectly tanned olive skin shone on her, her hair braided to the side to frame her face. Man what she does to me, I can't even... She's just so perfect. As I opened up the door to class, I'm met with the familiar pair of eyes. Stormy grey, olive skinned, and that side braid. _Katniss._

**I hope this chapter can kinda make up for the miss of updating. Sorry this was kinda a filler chapter. I'll try to figure out my writing schedule cuz i have practice every day during the summer. Oh well i'll figure it out. **

**OH ONE MORE THING! I WANT YOU GUYS TO GUESS HOW OLD I AM CUZ I DONT KNOW IF I REALLY AM A GOOD WRITER... THANKS GUYS! xoxo**


End file.
